


i would follow you into the dark

by bangyabangya



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Woojin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Submission, Submissive Chan, Supportive Woojin, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyabangya/pseuds/bangyabangya
Summary: bang chan has a secret. kim woojin is supportive as always, and discovers he might have a hidden talent for dominance.THIS IS NOT FLUFF! Please pay attention to the rating and warnings. If you don't wanna read M-rated woochan, this is not your fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always write fluffy woochan but then I read @straysons poly sub!Chan fic and I couldn't help myself. more chapters with significantly more smutty material on the way.
> 
> also I do have like 5 other soft fluffy woochan fics half-written, so if fluff is your thing, be patient~

 

"Haha, what about this one?" The boys crowded around Jisung, his phone in hand, a list of stupid BuzzFeed quizzes open on the screen. "Ten Most Surprising Traits of Doms Vs. Subs."

"What's a sub?" Jeongin asked blankly. "Like... a sandwich?"

Everyone was silent for a split second and then they all howled with laughter, pushing the maknae off the couch. "Go to bed," Hyunjin ordered. "If you have to ask, you don't need to know." 

"You don't need to know either," Chan called from the kitchen table. He was writing lyrics in his notebook. It was cute, Woojin thought, how he stilled used a notebook. He even doodled on the cover.  _Bang Chan_ , he wrote in Sharpie. "Stop doing stupid clickbait quizzes."

Jisung ignored him and thumbed open the link. It was one in the morning and they were all giddy from sleep deprivation after a long day, laughing easily at nothing and absolutely losing their shit the more ridiculous the articles became. 

They took turns reading. "Subs," Changbin started, making the other giggle, "might be in a leadership position in their regular everyday life. On the other hand, doms might be lower down on the totem pole. Both might be looking for a role reversal in the  _bedroom_." He snorted at the last word, making everyone else around him start howling. 

Hyunjin pushed him out of the way to read over Jisung's shoulder. "Doms usually had a strong family bond growing up, whereas subs tend to come from missing or incomplete families, leaving them looking for structure." He sat back. "This is kind of boring." 

Jisung flicked his thumb and flew past a few numbers. "Here," he said, stopping the scroll. "Many people think that subs would be quiet and reserved, since they  _obediently take orders_ from their dom." He snorted. "But actually, subs tend to be very extroverted and social." Suddenly he looked up from his phone. "Hey." His eyes were big and his mouth was open slightly, showing his two front teeth. "Don't you think this kinda sounds like Chan?"

Once again, silence filled the room. Woojin-- always watchful, always aware--  and right now, the only person with a view of the kitchen table-- flicked his gaze over to where Chan was sitting. He saw the way Chan's pen froze above the paper; the way his lips pressed together, just for a second. And then Woojin laughed. 

It was that high-pitched giggle he always did. It was great because they always made fun of him for it, so it got the rest of them going instantly. Minho was first to start, and then Felix with his deep laughter, and then everyone was gone. After a second delay that nobody but Woojin noticed, Chan joined in, too. Jisung laughed so hard he rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor, clutching his sides.

"You're all ridiculous," Chan said, half-laughing, half-scolding. "Go to bed and for the love of God,  _stop_  with that stupid internet trash!"

Woojin raised his eyebrows at the rest of them. "Dad's mad, kids. Let's go." 

With one last fit of laughter, they finally gathered themselves up and set about their nightly routines. Chan stayed at the table, looking determinedly down at his notebook, scribbling. But when Woojin appeared at his shoulder, he saw that the only thing on the page was scratch marks. When he saw it he knew, and he gulped because of the weight of the moment and for other reasons, too. A war was going on inside of himself-- the part of him that cared for Chan, for all of the members, and was here to support them and be there for them-- and then the part that was imagining Chan doing-- what? What does a sub do? He felt like Jeongin. Clueless, inexperienced, vanilla. 

You see, there was a reason Woojin watched Chan. There was a reason why he knew that the slight tension in those cupid bow lips meant that Chan was panicking. It was because Woojin had always been watching Chan, ever since he joined JYP and met that cold person who blossomed into someone so warm when he got to know you. And it turned out that Chan had been watching him, too.

For two people who focused so intently on each other, they had managed to hide it from each other until just recently. And ever since then, it had been a whirlwind of newness and sweetness and fumbling in the dark during precious stolen moments. It had definitely  _not_  involved anything like...  _subs_  or  _doms_. 

Woojin was a fidgeter. As he sat at the table, waiting for the others to file out of the common space and pretending to look over Chan's "lyrics," he ran his fingers over his arm mindlessly.  He didn't realize he was doing it until the dorm was finally empty and Chan's hand closed over his. 

"Thanks," Chan said. "For earlier." 

Woojin didn't know what to say. He was incredibly uncomfortable. His normal thoughts kept being overrun with flashes of things like _sub-- submissive-- Chan being submissive--_ and it was hard to think and he was hard and when did it get so dark in here? When did Chan get so close?

"You are, aren't you?" he blurted out. He was usually tactful. Not today.

Chan looked away, but he left his hand on Woojin's. "I mean. I don't really know? It's not like I've... _done_ anything before. But..." He paused. "Yeah." 

_Yeah_. The word ran through his mind over and over again. _Chan is a sub. I don't even know what the fuck that really means_. But he didn't have to know the textbook definition to think it was... _hot_.

He'd been to high school. He'd been on the internet before. And he was also smart enough to know that the porn version of anything was bullshit. All of that combined was enough to give him a rough idea to work with. And the novelty, the newness, the confused excitement he was feeling-- that was enough to give him a boldness he didn't usually have.

So he reached out under the table and raked his fingers lightly against the fabric of the joggers covering Chan's thighs. Chan's eyes shot up to meet his, expression shocked. Woojin so far had always been sweet; hesitant. Soft.

"I'm not really sure what that means," Woojin said, his eyes heavy-lidded, focused on Chan. "Maybe you should... tell me." He dug his fingers in and squeezed Chan's thigh. Not hard. Not painful. Just....firm.  

He could _see_ Chan gulp, and was surprised at the electricity that ran through his body in response. He'd never had fantasies like this before. But here, now-- he wanted this.

But then Chan didn't speak, and the old Woojin was instantly back. He drew his hand away. "Unless you-- don't want to? It's okay." He started rubbing his hands again, suddenly nervous.

"No!" Chan protested. "Sorry, I... you surprised me. Um... Ask me again?" He seemed to hesitate, then added a little desperately, "Please?"

The desperation in his voice, the way he was looking up at Woojin, eyes wide and pleading, brought back the atmosphere from before. His hands stilled, and he leaned forward. He brushed the curls out of Chan's eyes. "Tell me," he said, "what it means."

Chan's eyelids fluttered, and he blushed. It looked like he wanted to pull away. "I-it means... it means I want you to t-tell me what to do."

"That's it?" Woojin heard the edge to his own voice and was vaguely surprised. He ignored it.

"N-no," Chan said. His voice was trembling. They were both keeping their voices low and quiet, always mindful that the only thing that separated them from the other members was a couple of feet of hallway and a few wooden doors. "I want to..." He hesitated, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I wanna be good for you."

Woojin had never been so turned on in his entire life.

He was hard and straining painfully against his jeans, so he reached down to readjust himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chan move to do the same, and before he knew what he was doing, his hand darted out to catch Chan's wrist. 

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked. 

Chan's eyes met his and then looked quickly away, face flushed. He nodded. 

"If I told you to just... leave it, would you?" 

Chan opened his mouth and let out a sound that was somewhere in between a pant and a moan. Looking surprised at himself, he clapped his hand over his mouth and just nodded again, then cast his eyes down to stare at the table. Woonjin had never seen him blush so hard. 

Woojin let his breath out in a hiss and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head to clear it. "Fuck," he said. "Fuck. Chan, I don't-- I don't know what I'm doing. Aren't we supposed to have rules and stuff?" He was fidgeting again.

His question seemed to bring Chan back to reality. The blush faded from his cheeks, and he _changed_. Woojin didn't know how to describe it. A second ago his whole demeanor had been, well-- submissive. Yielding. Now suddenly he was sitting up straight again, shoulders high, chin up. Here was Bang Chan. Their leader. 

Chan reached out and took hold of Woojin's busy hand. "Yeah," he said. He was smiling. First it was small and hesitant but then it grew, and then Chan was out of his chair and hugging him tightly. When he sat back down, he looked relaxed and happy. "I never thought I'd be with someone I could even tell that to. Much less someone who would be into it." 

It was Woojin's turn to blush. "I didn't know I was  _into_  it until about five minutes ago," he mumbled. He looked down at himself. "But I guess I am." He grinned at the person sitting across from him. "Think we can get away with showering together?" 

Chan grinned back. "We waited our turn, didn't we?" He stood up and held out his hand. Woojin took it. He had a feeling he would be doing his fair share of leading in their relationship soon enough.

But for right now, he followed Chan to the shower.

 

 

 

 


	2. interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't like chatfics, you can skip this! it's just short setup for the next chapter. woojin and chan have to figure out the details somehow...

 

 

 

Early on they quickly found that the easiest way to communicate was text. Even when they were both in the dorm, they couldn't say the things they wanted to each other. So they made secondary accounts on the Line app, and made sure to delete the conversations and log out afterwards. It was risky, but less risky than being overheard.

* * *

 

 

 

_BC has joined the chat._

_WJ has joined the chat_.

 

BC: so they're all going to the movies tomorrow

BC: avengers 4

 

WJ: oh nice. that's a long one too. haha

 

BC: yeah, 2 hours. plus the train. and you know they'll probably get lunch too

BC: I told them I wanted you to stay behind and work on songs with me and Binnie tried to stay back too

BC: I was like NO

BC: please no lol

 

WJ: haha

WJ: wow so this is happening 

WJ: I kind of can't believe it

 

BC: I know, we never get time like this together

 

WJ: I miss you :(

 

BC: you saw me ten minutes ago

 

WJ: you know what I mean

 

BC: yeah

 

_BC is typing..._

...

...

...

...

...

 

WJ: hello?

WJ: you know I'm literally staring at my screen and waiting for you to send that

WJ: whatever it is

 

BC: yeah

BC: sorry

BC: I was trying to think of a way to bring up the other night 

 

WJ: ah

WJ: well that was a good way

 

BC: _:thumbsup:_

 

WJ: I have not stopped thinking of those five minutes since it happened btw

 

BC: I know 

BC: me too

 

WJ: but anyway... I did some research and stuff. but I'm sure you know way more than I do. sooo maybe you can go first?

 

BC: ok

BC: um

BC: ... 

BC: this is really embarrassing

 

WJ: okay okay I'll start

WJ: so

WJ: don't make fun of me if I get the terms wrong and stuff okay?

 

BC: I won't

 

WJ: so I was reading about power play. or whatever. and there's just so many different things involved. like it's not just like bondage, or spanking, or whatever. there's literally a million different kinks. 

WJ: and some people like pain, or punishment, or humiliation, or denial, or being ignored, or lots of other way more kinky things

 

BC: wow you've been watching a ton of porn

 

WJ: no

WJ: ...

WJ: shut up

WJ: anyway, I mean, there's just a ton of different stuff. if I'm supposed to tell you what to do, I think it would help if I knew what you were into 

 

BC: ummmm 

BC: ok this is gonna be long 

BC: and super embarrassing 

BC: so gimme a minute

 

WJ: okay

 

_BC is typing..._

_..._

...

...

...

BC: ugh I can't believe I'm actually saying this to a real person. so the thing that gets me off is basically pleasing you? if that makes sense. so it doesn't matter  _what_  you tell me to do. just the fact that you're telling me to do something and I don't have any choice but to listen to you is what does it. it's like this sense of being powerless and feeling used and wanting to please your partner 

BC: ok bye gonna go die now

BC: hello?

 

WJ: sorry

WJ: dropped my phone

 

BC: kim woojin are you seriously jerking off right now?

 

WJ: NO wtf I honestly dropped my phone! 

WJ: I could tho ;) 

WJ: this is really hot tbh I'm kinda having trouble not 

 

BC: you skeez I just told you like my deepest darkest secret

 

WJ: AND IT WAS HOT

WJ: sorry no I know

WJ: I'll be serious

WJ: thanks for telling me.

WJ: honestly I'm a little nervous

 

BC: why?

 

WJ: idk I don't have any experience with this. I have no idea what I'm doing. what if I suck? 

 

BC: I don't have any experience either

BC: and you didn't suck the other night

BC: you were very, very good

 

WJ: you, like, did something to me

WJ: you got all soft and 

WJ: something

WJ: idk

 

BC: no, you did that to me 

BC: suddenly you were just staring me down like a wolf or something. turned me into a mess

 

WJ: shit this conversation is derailing 

 

BC: yeah ok

BC: um 

BC: we need safe words

BC: cause sometimes saying stop is part of the fun

 

WJ: omg 

WJ: okay, I read about those. anything in mind?

 

BC: you need a yellow light and a red light word. yellow light for when you're getting uncomfortable, red light for stop immediately. 

 

WJ: makes sense

 

BC: how about "summer" for yellow light and "winter" for red light?

 

WJ: you're so fucking poetic

WJ: I love it

 

BC: hey Woojin

 

WJ: yeah?

 

BC: it's my first time actually doing this too. we'll figure it out together. 

 

_WJ is typing..._

_WJ is typing..._

_WJ is typing..._

 

BC: haha

BC: unexpected sappy Chan got you speechless

BC: night babe 

BC: see you tomorrow :heart: 

 

_BC has left the chat._

 

WJ: good you left before I could be an idiot and tell you I love you through text message

_WJ has left the chat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim woojin takes the lead. bang chan is good at following.
> 
> this chapter is explicit and rated M! please pay attention to the warnings!

 

 

 

"Have fun, you guys!" Woojin waved as he shut the door behind the others, trying not to seem too eager for them to leave. It had taken them ages to get out of the dorm. They decided to get lunch before the movie, which meant that he and Chan had from now until roughly six PM to themselves. Four whole hours.  _Is this real?_

" _Finally,_ " Chan breathed into his neck, clutching at him from behind. "Are you ready? Do you need to do anything first?" He pulled back and gave a little nervous laugh. "Am I being too eager?"

Woojin smiled at him. "I want this as badly as you do," he said. "But we should give them at least five minutes. You know how forgetful everyone is."

Chan groaned. " _Five whole minutes_. Fine." He pulled Woojin down into the kitchen chairs. "We still have some things to talk about, I guess."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Chan squirmed in his seat. He was already starting to take on the same posture he'd had the other night. The one that made him seem so... vulnerable. 

"It's a lot harder to talk about this in person," he said with an embarrassed half-laugh. "Um, we should set some boundaries. For both of us."

"Both of us?"

Chan nodded. "There are some things you might not want me to do, either. Like... crying, or resisting. Things like that."

As soon as he said it, Woojin imagined Chan with tears streaming down his face. For some reason, the image was not an unpleasant one. "I see," he said carefully.

Chan smiled knowingly at him, but didn't point out Woojin's failure to protest. "Anyway, um, it might sound stupid but we should define the times we're okay with being in the roles. So it doesn't happen when one of us doesn't want to? So let's just.. try it out this time, and see how it goes."

Yet again an image leapt into Woojin's mind, this time of all the members hanging out together and Woojin suddenly telling Chan to do something. Something innocuous but out of place, and Chan having no choice but to do it. The others would have no idea. He shuddered. It was an exhilarating thought, but he could see how it would cause problems if they weren't on the same page. 

"Okay," he agreed.

"Right," Chan went on. "So, limits. Hard limits are things you absolutely won't do." He took a deep breath. "For me, it's, um, like... bodily fluids--" Woojin wrinkled his nose-- "and, like, I'm okay with a little bit of breath play, but I don't want to mess with full on strangulation."

Woojin's head was spinning.  _What have I gotten myself into?_  Suddenly he felt in way over his head.

"What about you?" Chan asked, breaking Woojin away from his thoughts. 

"Me?" He was having trouble thinking of anything to say. Was there anything he didn't want Chan to do? He could only think of the things he wanted Chan  _to_  do. "Just.. just don't let me do anything that'll make you not like me," he said. 

Chan smiled again and took his hands. "I could never not like you, Woojin."

Woojin blushed. Trying to save himself, he checked the time. "Five minutes is up," he said. His heart thumped. "Are you ready?"

Chan nodded. 

This time, Woojin was ready to take the lead. "Follow me," he said.

* * *

 

 

 

They chose Chan and Changbin's bedroom. It was less crowded, and Chan's bed frame was on the floor while Woojin had the top bunk in the room he shared with the others. Since their schedule was so messed up, the room had blackout curtains and was dark even at this time of day. 

Woojin walked over to the mood light Chan loved so much and turned it on. Adjusted it until it was the color he wanted-- a deep, pinkish red. It cast a weak neon glow over the room. 

Chan was still standing in the doorway. Woojin reached out a hand to him. "It's okay," he said. "Sit down." He didn't know why, but as soon as he walked into the room he had felt in control. The worry and doubt and insecurity was still there, but it was quieter now. 

Obediently, Chan took his hand and sat down on the bed. Woojin sat down next to him. He reached out and cupped Chan's face in his hands, gently. Then he kissed him. Slowly. Not like the rushed, half-laughing kisses they stole from another in the shower while they were trying to be quiet and wash themselves at the same time. Now he kissed him like he had a right to.

When he pulled back, Chan's face was flushed, the redness deepened by the red mood light.  _Blushing suits him,_ Woojin thought. He wanted to keep the blush there. He liked it. 

"You're so pretty," he said. He'd always thought so, but never felt comfortable saying it. Now it didn't matter. He was still cupping Chan's face. He let his fingers move, exploring the skin he rarely got to touch so freely. He caressed Chan's cheek; brushed his finger against the soft lobe of his ear; then ran his thumb against Chan's bottom lip. Chan let his mouth fall open. 

Woojin swallowed. Chan's lips were so full and wide. He slipped his thumb inside. 

Chan teased it with his tongue, keeping his mouth nice and open so Woojin could watch. Woojin could feel the ghost of his tongue on other parts of himself, from those fumbled, stolen moments they'd had in the dark.

Just as it had the other night, a wickedness seized him. He didn't want to  _hurt_ Chan. But he wanted to... push him. The blush on his cheeks was nice. But that image from earlier-- " _there might be things you don't want me to do, like crying, or resisting_ "-- was in his fucking head and he wondered-- what kind of reactions could he get? 

So he slipped his wet thumb from Chan's mouth and replaced it with his index finger. Then he added his middle finger, and his ring finger too. He watched Chan's face carefully as he did it. He was obviously struggling with three fingers stuffed in his mouth, but he wasn't trying to pull away. Just as before, his tongue was still trying to tease them. 

Experimentally, Woojin inched his fingers in further. Chan's eyes began to water-- not from tears, but from discomfort. For a split second Woojin almost pulled them out, but then he glanced down between Chan's legs and saw the clear outline of his erection, hard and obvious beneath his sweats. When Woojin thrust his fingers in even further, Chan's cock twitched. 

"You  _like_ this," Woojin said, half in awe. The blush deepened on Chan's face, and the wetness in his eyes might have been actual tears now. Woojin's fingers were already in almost as far as they could go, but he moved them a little more--

\-- and then Chan gagged around them, forcing them out of his mouth. He fell forward on the bed, wiping his mouth against his hand, and when he looked up at Woojin his eyes were glistening with tears and his lips were slick with saliva. "I'm sorry," he choked out. He was panting. 

Woojin froze the moment in his memory. Bang Chan, looking up at him through wet eyelashes, hand held limply against his mouth, his pale skin glowing in the neon light. It was so fucking aesthetic it made a shiver run down Woojin's spine. Only one thing could make it better.

"No, you did great, baby," Woojin cooed. He didn't know where the word came from, but it seemed to fit. When he said it, Chan let out a little whimper of pleasure. He brushed the hair out of Chan's eyes. "You did so well." 

There was a wet spot where the tip of Chan's cock met his sweats. He must not be wearing anything under them. Woojin bit his lip. Making up his mind, he scooted back on the bed until his back was against the wall. Then he reached inside his basketball shorts. He started stroking. Lazily, slowly.

"Stand up," he told Chan. His voice was gentle but firm. It was the same voice he used to tell the kids when he wanted them to behave. 

Chan obeyed, getting to his feet shakily. When he stood, his erection pushed obscenely at the front of his sweatpants. He tried to hide it.

"No," Woojin commanded gently. Chan's arms instantly fell to his sides. He gulped and looked at the wall, blushing. 

"Take them off."

Woojin gripped himself a little tighter as Chan wiggled out of the sweatpants. As he thought, Chan wasn't wearing anything under them. When they fell to the floor and Chan stood up, his erection stood out hard and pink and slick against his black shirt. The shirt was more than long enough to reach down to Chan's thighs, but it had gotten caught behind him when he stood up. 

Woojin could tell that Chan wanted to pull the shirt down to cover himself. His hand worried the edge of the fabric, toying with the hem. But he didn't move. 

"Good boy," Woojin said from the bed. As soon as he said it, Chan's hands clenched and a little bead of precum dripped from his pink tip. Chan was always dripping when he got worked up. Woojin liked it. 

"Your shirt, too," Woojin said softly. In the videos he'd watched, the doms were mostly harsh. Stern women or rough men all giving orders to their subs with a snarl or mocking laughter or cold derision. They got him hard, but he couldn't picture himself in their place. And then he found  _her_. 

She was young, maybe in her early twenties. He couldn't even remember what she looked like, really. What he remembered was the way she acted with her subs. She treated them like she  _loved_ them. 

She still controlled them. She still made them beg, made them suffer, made them come so hard they couldn't stand up afterwards-- but it sounded like she did it out of love. 

Those were the videos he ended up watching over and over, imagining himself in her place and Chan before him. Because he did love Chan. He loved the person who was standing in front of him, naked from the waist down, shivering from embarrassment and excitement and leaking precum from his cock. He loved the person who was slowly pulling his shirt over his head, fully exposing his small, toned body. His nipples were already small and hard against the slightly chilly air. Woojin wanted to taste them. Twist them.  _Later_ , he consoled himself. For now, he admired the sight before him.

Chan was beautiful. 

One half of his body was cast in the neon red glow of the mood lamp. It created a landscape of pink valleys and shadows over his pale skin, highlighting his collarbones, his toned stomach, his lightly muscled arms, his hipbones. The tangle of dark, curly hair between his legs, half-hidden behind his hardness. 

Woojin's eyes lingered there the longest. Chan was almost the same size as him, but he was so much more  _pale_. Woojin knew he himself was dark and slightly rosy down there, but Chan was all smooth, white milk-- until he got excited. Like now. The base of Chan's cock was still smooth and white, but the tip transitioned to a sweet, aching red. One of the first times they messed around together-- just awkward handjobs in a solo practice room-- Woojin didn't realize he had a rough blister on his hand, and after they were done he saw that he had left Chan rubbed red and raw. He'd apologized profusely, embarrassed (although now he wondered if maybe Chan hadn't enjoyed the little bit of pain), but even then he remembered being fascinated with the bright red color. 

And now it was red glazed with a layer of shine, reflecting the red light-- red on red on cream-colored skin, trembling, inviting him to do whatever he liked with it.

Then he tore his gaze away and found his favorite part of the beautiful thing in front of him. Chan's face. 

His skin was so smooth. Everywhere, but especially on his face. Woojin had to shave and stubble crept up over the course of a few days, but not Chan. Pink, soft lips. Lips he'd felt around himself, sucking him in. Loose brown curls framing his face and falling into his eyes, those deep round eyes that could look sharp or strict or joyful but right now looked shy and pleading. Chan had been looking down at the floor but when he felt Woojin's eyes on him he looked up through his lashes. Their eyes met for a split second and Chan blushed fiercely, then looked away. He rocked on his heels, hands fisted at his sides, looking like an animal caged for display. Beautiful. Helpless.

Swiftly and without warning, Woojin stood up and was suddenly right in front of Chan. He gasped in surprise.

He could smell the vanilla-scented body wash the other used, mixed with the natural, slightly salty scent of his skin. It was intoxicating. He reached out and lightly drew his fingers along Chan's arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Chan shivered at his touch. 

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Woojin breathed into Chan's neck, not able to keep himself away from that skin. His other hand cradled the back of Chan's head, fingers tangling in his hair. Still gentle. For now. 

" _A-ah_ ," Chan whimpered. 

Woojin nipped at his collarbone, kissing it immediately after. "I asked you a question, Chan." He tightened his fingers wound in the other's hair. "When I ask you a question, you answer." He pulled Chan's head back ever so slightly and kissed him on his upturned mouth. When he pulled away, he let go of Chan completely. Chan moaned, his body shaking. 

"I'll give you another chance," Woojin said. "Why are you so embarrassed?" 

Chan closed his eyes and gulped. As Woojin watched, another pulse of precum leaked from his head. _He's so turned on he can't control himself._

"I-I... I feel so... exposed," Chan whispered. "A-and I can feel you... staring at me."

Woojin reached out and gently cupped Chan's chin, tilting it up. "It's because you're beautiful," he said. He brought his mouth to Chan's ear, voice low and husky. "And you're mine." And then Woojin had Chan by the wrist and pulled him towards the bed. 

Caught by surprise, Chan stumbled. Woojin was there to catch him before he fell, and in a flash half laid and half pushed him down onto the bed. Woojin quickly climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Chan's eyes were wide and his mouth was open in a surprised little o. 

Woojin paused. It was hard not to get distracted. Luckily, he had prepared for this. 

Without getting up he reached under the bed for the little bag he'd brought with him-- things he wanted to be able to use if the mood struck him-- and pulled out a Polaroid camera. 

When Chan saw it, his eyes opened even wider. "W-what?" he stuttered. "Woojin, no, please, we can't--"

Woojin brought the camera to his eye. He pressed the button. 

The camera flashed, and the mechanical sound was loud in the quiet room as the small rectangular photo emerged from the top. Woojin let it fall, not bothering to grab it. It landed on the floor by the bed. He dropped the camera next to it and then lowered himself to his elbows and knees on top of Chan, kissing his neck and his cheek the hollow of his collarbone. Chan writhed under his touch. 

Woojin wished he could leave marks. He wished he could bite the soft skin of Chan's neck. Suck on it until Chan cried out. But anything visible was off-limits. So he moved down, hungry, until he got to Chan's hips. He was slightly ticklish here and when Woojin touched him with his lips, he let out a half-giggle, half-moan. That noise drove Woojin crazy and he had to pause to slip a hand inside his shorts again, letting himself bite the skin right under Chan's hipbone to keep himself from making any noise. Chan bucked his hips up, crying out, and Woojin used his other hand to press against Chan's stomach, keeping him still. He sucked and licked and nipped at the skin as his hand worked himself, and he was so turned on it took less than a minute before he was at the edge. Gasping, he pulled his hand away and lifted his head.  _I can't come so soon_. Chan's skin had a large, purple welt where he had worked it. He looked up at Chan's face to find Chan looking back at him, breathing heavily, flushed still, but looking... pleased?

"Did I make you... feel good?" he asked shyly. 

It was Woojin's turn to blush. He knew he was supposed to be the dom, but  _fuck_. Chan's face, his shyness, the sweet way he was looking up at Woojin right now... it made Woojin's heart flutter. 

"You did," he said. He bent down to kiss the purple bruise gently. "I think I should make you feel good too." 

Chan's whole body wiggled involuntarily in response to his suggestion. " _Please_ ," he said, his voice almost a whine. 

In one smooth motion, Woojin pulled his shirt off and over his head, tossing it on the ground. He slid his shorts and boxers off next. When he settled himself back on the bed, Chan was staring at him, once again embarrassed. His head was cast down and he looked at Woojin shyly, from the corner of his eyes.

Woojin caressed his face. "Embarrassed again? What is it now?" 

"Y-you're so much... bigger than me." 

Woojin brought Chan's head forward and kissed his forehead. "You're perfect," he said, "and I'll prove it to you."

He knelt between Chan's legs. Chan didn't want to open them at first, so Woojin had to force them apart. Chan whimpered. "Be good for me, Chan," Woojin said, a hint of warning in his voice. Chan immediately quieted, and Woojin took him into his mouth. 

" _A-ah!_ " Chan cried. His grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheets. Woojin grinned around his cock. They'd never done this in a bed before. It was nice. His knees weren't sore. 

He brought his lips all the way down to the base of Chan's dick. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. Chan still couldn't do this to him. He made a half-swallowing motion with his throat, knowing Chan would be able to feel it constrict around him. 

Chan moaned. He drew his knees up, clenching harder at the sheets. Woojin reached out and forced his legs down. He freed his mouth, wiping the precum and saliva away with his hand, and said, "Don't move, baby." He trailed a finger along the inside of Chan's thigh, where he was most ticklish. He could tell Chan wanted to pull away, but he kept still.  _Good_. "And," he added, flattening his tongue and licking Chan's cock from the base to the tip, "don't you dare come until I say so."

At his words Chan moaned again, but stayed completely still. Woojin went back to work on him, sucking him at a slow and steady pace, pausing every now and again to lick and tease. Chan grew progressively more agitated, the noises coming from his mouth getting higher and more pleading. His body shook.

With one hand, Woojin carefully lifted his balls-- they were tight and close to his body with pleasure and a little bit of chill-- and found the smooth skin behind them. He felt Chan shiver at the unexpected touch.  _Just wait._  Still sliding his mouth up and down, lips a tight, wet ring that moved with Chan's skin, Woojin gently pressed the knuckle of his index finger high into Chan's skin. He did this to himself sometimes, when he didn't want to deal with the mess of sticking a finger all the way inside. Knuckling the skin from the outside produced a less intense but similar sensation, if you could find the right spot. 

He didn't know if it would do anything for Chan or not. They hadn't had a chance to do anything more than oral with their hectic schedules. But it was worth a try. 

The skin was soft and yielding, and Woojin pressed hard, in time with his mouth. To his surprise, Chan moaned his name. " _W-Woojin_ ," he cried out.

A hand immediately flew to cover his mouth, and Chan looked like he might sink into the covers and die of embarrassment. It made Woojin grin. He let Chan's cock slip from his mouth and took it into his hand instead, and moved himself up so he was propped up above Chan again, his one hand reaching down between them. He nuzzled Chan's neck, making him whimper. "I like it when you say my name," he whispered. Chan was panting now. 

"P-please," he begged. He stuck his knuckle in his mouth, trying to stop the noises he was making. " _H-hng_." Woojin's hand was moving fast. 

"Please what?" Woojin teased. His voice was light but really he was aching too. He lowered himself a little, so he could rub against Chan's thighs. 

" _Please,_  I-I need... _ha-_ - I need..."

His little whimpers sent pulses of pleasure straight through Woojin. He was dizzy with it, rubbing himself against Chan's pale, shaking thigh, still trying to keep a rhythm going on Chan's cock--

"Ask for it," he mumbled in Chan's ear. "If you don't ask for it, I won't let you."

Chan's expression was desperate. He clutched at Woojin's chest, forgetting the no-moving rule from earlier and Woojin didn't care, Chan's nails were digging into his skin and he was staring straight into his eyes--

_"Please_ ," he cried again, "Woojin, please let me come."

Woojin pushed him back down onto the bed and tightened his hand around Chan's cock. "Good," he said. "Now come for me." 

It took seconds. Chan arched his back and closed his eyes and bit his lip and came. It was silent, as he had learned to be after seven years growing up in a dorm, but Woojin watched his face and his body bathed in the soft pink light as his cock twitched in Woojin's hand, shooting out thick white cum that splattered on his belly and oozed down Woojin's hand. After the last twitch Chan opened his eyes and looked up at him. His chest was heaving and his body was spent and weak. His stomach glistened with his own cum.

_Beautiful._

Woojin thumbed the thread of wetness away from Chan's tip and straddled him again. He took himself in his hand, using Chan's cum as lube. He was already close. He'd been close since they'd closed the fucking door. Now he barely gripped himself as he looked down at Chan-- his sub-- his  _plaything_ \-- the person he loved-- covered in slick white cum, a purple bruise growing on his hip, panting, blush coloring his cheeks-- 

Woojin came, shooting onto Chan's chest and neck, a few shots more powerful than he expected and getting lost in Chan's curls. Woojin panted, arms shaking, and after a moment's hesitation, squeezed out the last few drops onto Chan's closed lips. His tongue quickly darted out to lick them away. 

There's silence in the room as both of them just breathe. Then before the moment could change-- before the mood could be broken-- Woojin leaned over the bed and came back up with the instant camera. Chan didn't protest this time. 

When he was done, Woojin stood up first. He bent over and smoothed the damp hair from Chan's forehead. Kissed it gently. He wanted to say a lot of things, but suddenly he couldn't quite find the right words. He opened his mouth, and closed it right after. 

Instead of pushing it, he dug around in his bag for a towel. "Let's clean you up," he said simply. Chan gave him a small smile. 

Woojin carefully wiped away all of the sticky residue, even whatever had landed in Chan's hair. He balled up the towel and threw it in the laundry basket, then climbed back into bed. Chan snuggled against his chest and it was easier, suddenly, to talk. Now that they didn't have to look at each other. Woojin traced circles into the skin of Chan's bare shoulder. Usually when they finished they had to rush to get back to where they were supposed to be. They never had time to... talk. All of his confidence from earlier had gone and he felt awkward and unsure.

_Don't ask if it was okay. Don't ask if it was okay._ He  _really_ wanted to ask if it had been okay. He was also pretty sure that was something a dom would never do. 

"Are you cold?" he asked instead. Chan nodded. Woojin grabbed the duvet up from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over both of them, tucking it around Chan's shoulders. Chan curled into him. His legs tangled with Woojin's, the heat from his skin radiating against Woojin, and all of his awkwardness melted away.  _He's so fucking cute._  He rubbed Chan's arms, warming them up. Chan smiled into Woojin's chest, wiggling closer.

Eventually Chan sighed. "How much longer until the kids come back?" he asked, pouting. 

Woojin checked the clock on Chan's desk. "Probably an hour and a half or so."

Chan leaned up on his elbow. His curls fell into his face. "I guess we'd better clean up, then." 

And just like that, it was over. Chan got up, picking his clothes up from around the room and putting them on. His bruise disappeared beneath the waistband of his sweats.

Woojin leaned over the side of the bed and started putting things back into his bag. When he reached the Polaroids, he paused. 

They came out well.  _Perfect_ , actually. Chan's expression, his yielding body, the neon pink light-- 

Chan plucked them from his fingers. He was standing tall and straight again, and his expression as he looked at the photos was mildly amused. "I can't believe that's me," he said distractedly. He glanced up at Woojin. "You know you have to protect these with your absolute  _life_ , right?" 

"I know," Woojin said, grabbing them back and stuffing them at the bottom of the bag. Carefully. "I wasn't sure if you'd let me take them or not." 

"Well, I said no, didn't I?" Chan's tone was light.

"You said 'no,' you didn't say 'winter.'" 

Chan grinned impishly at him. "Yeah. That was hot." 

Woojin smiled, straightening his shoulders a little bit. Of course he knew Chan had enjoyed it. That much was evident from the residue all over his chest. But to hear him say it like that... it was nice. 

The mood as they tidied up was comfortable and warm. But as they were about to leave the room to shower, Woojin's chest felt suddenly tight.  _When we walk out of this door, everything will go back to normal._

"Hey," he said.

Chan's hand was on the doorknob. He turned around, face smiling, only a little curious--

\-- and Woojin grabbed him by the wrist again, pulling him in close. He wrapped his arms around him. Chan was smaller than him, and he fit so perfectly against Woojin's chest. Woojin's heart was thumping. Or was that Chan's? 

They stood there, pressed together in the silence of the empty room. Chan's hand was curled in between them and Woojin didn't even have to look down to know he was blushing.

"I love you," Woojin said. 

Chan was still. For a moment Woojin was afraid Chan wasn't going to say anything back. But then he realized Chan's whole body was shaking, and he pulled back, alarmed.

Tears were streaming down Chan's face. When Woojin met his eyes Chan lost it, and he was bawling and pushing his face back into Woojin's chest, clutching at his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Woojin said, startled. "Chan, hey. Don't cry."

That just made him cry harder. Woojin held him, rubbing his back, making little soothing noises. He didn't know what else to do. When Chan's sobs seemed to slow, Woojin tilted his chin up to look at him. Chan's eyes and nose were red and his cheeks were splotchy. He was still sniffling. 

"Why are you crying?" Woojin's voice was soft and low.

Chan looked away. He rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. Then he scowled and butted his head against Woojin's chest again, putting his arms around Woojin's waist and wiggling until Woojin did the same. "Stupid," Chan mumbled. "I love you, too." 

Woojin's face broke into a huge, uncontrollable smile. His whole body tingled and his heart beat so fast it felt like it might explode out of his chest. "Why am I stupid?" he asked, laughing. He swayed a little, rocking them both where they stood. He felt like dancing, but this would do.

"Because you made me cry!" Chan whined. 

"I'm sorry," Woojin said, kissing the top of Chan's head. "I won't say it again, then." 

"No!" Chan said quickly, looking up. "Say it a lot." He blushed. "Every day." 

"Okay," Woojin said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah that was intense. i still can't write woochan without getting fluffy. let me know if you have any fic requests! no M rating for maknae line. i might do a few more chapters of this too. needy bang chan is life.


End file.
